


Out of the Valley

by ALeigh30



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (Ish) - Freeform, (but it's minimal), Ailell The Valley of Torment, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, F/M, Getting Together, Healing, Injury, M/M, Mention of blood, Other, Regrets, Spoilers maybe, Verdant Wind route, between chapters 15 & 16, read however sparks joy for you, they/them pronouns for byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeigh30/pseuds/ALeigh30
Summary: The ambush at Ailell had put everyone on edge. Not only did they have to deal with spies, but Ailell had brought with it the grim reminder that members of the enemy forces had those who used to be classmates and friends.They had found Ashe in Ailell.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Out of the Valley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! Thanks for clicking!
> 
> FYI, this hasn't been beta read - I post with reckless abandon. xD

They found Ashe in Ailell.

“Forgive me… But as Lonato’s son I have a duty!”

Seeing him again, after all this time, in this situation, left a heavy weight in the pit of their stomach. Byleth could scarcely believe that Ashe, bright, kind, chivalrous Ashe, had sided with those aligned with the Empire. Alliance soldiers and allies fell to the valley floor around them, casualties of the eagle-eyed archer’s deadly aim.

Claude’s voice rang out over the battlefield, bringing them out of their spiraling thoughts. “Everyone, if you don’t want to get burned to a crisp, watch your step!”

Focusing on the objective, Byleth gave the order and their troops advanced on the opposing soldiers, moving carefully through the heat and lava of the valley. Ahead, Claude and Hilda flew to engage the first line. To their right, Lorenz, Felix, and Sylvain began clearing a path for a flanking maneuver.

Looking out across the field, Byleth’s gaze met Ashe’s. Even in the heat, from such a distance, his eyes still shone like polished peridots.

Grasping their sword, they marched out to meet him. Soldiers fell around them, by their hand or his, they didn’t know. Soon it was just the two of them, alone on this side of the battlefield.

“I don’t want to fight you Professor!” he shouted. “But this is how it has to be!”

“Ashe, you don’t have to do this! Please!”

Ashe shook his head, sadly. “In Lonato’s place, I have to do my duty. There’s no turning back.” He notched an arrow and drew it back, taking aim.

Byleth stood, frozen in place as the archer loosed his weapon. The arrow sailed past their shoulder, striking a Kingdom soldier who had appeared behind them. Coming out of their stupor, they swung their sword at the distracted enemy, cutting him down. 

They turned back to Ashe, their eyes wide in surprise and confusion. He had saved them from an enemy’s fell strike, but just a moment ago pledged his duty and loyalty to Lonato’s name, and soldiers of the Empire. What was going on here?

Ashe dropped his bow and stepped away, putting his hands in the air. “I’m sorry.” he said quietly, barely louder than the din of the fighting around them. “He was… I couldn’t…”

Byleth stepped toward him, raising their sword to his chest. “What is your game, Ashe?” they asked, perplexed. “Who’s side are you truly on?”

“Yours!” He answered readily, without hesitation. “If you’ll have me. You have no reason to trust me right now, and I understand. Let me prove myself, let me fight by your side.”

Ashe left his life in their hands. He was an enemy soldier. He’d slain their allies without so much as a second glance. But it wasn’t that simple; War never was. He’d saved them from an attack they hadn’t known was coming. He’d surrendered quickly and without pause. He knows Byleth could kill him where he stood, yet he asks to prove himself, to switch sides in this conflict.

His eyes shone with the honesty Byleth knew to expect from him. And they believed him.

They picked up his bow from the ground and slung it across their back. “Let’s go.” they said and began marching toward Claude and the others who were engaged with the last of the enemy soldiers.

Ashe quickly fell into step behind them. “Thank you.” he whispered.

Byleth did not respond.

They reunited with the others, some tensing at the sight of Ashe.

“Teach, I see you brought a friend.” Claude said with a hint of distrust. Behind him, Felix scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Byleth handed the bow to a battalion archer and shrugged. “At the very least, he may have valuable information regarding the enemy’s plans.”

“Or he could attack us when we don’t expect it.” Felix argued, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. “He’s a liability and should be dealt with.”

From the corner of their eye, Byleth saw Ashe flinch at the callousness of Felix’s words.

“That’s a bit harsh, Felix.” Claude said. “I’m all for less bloodshed during this conflict.” He paused and considered the archer in front of him as though he were searching for something in his face. Whatever it was, he must have found the right answer. “How about it, Ashe?”

Ashe straightened his posture and stood defiant under everyone’s scrutiny. “Let me fight for you,” he declared. “You’re giving me a second chance to right the mistakes I’ve made. I will not squander this opportunity.”

Claude nodded. “Alright, then. Let’s meet up with the others and get out of this Goddess forsaken place.”

They marched to the edge of the valley, reuniting with their friends and joining with Judith and the forces from Daphnel. Their allies were rounding up and dispatching the last of the enemy forces and Claude gave the order to return to the monastery.

Though it turned out, Ailell wasn’t finished with them quite yet.

Byleth was moving around among the soldiers, assisting with final preparations, and didn’t notice someone coming up behind them.

What happened next happened in the blink of an eye.

“Behind you!”

Before Byleth could react and face the new threat, they were shoved to the ground. They looked up to see Ashe stepping into the spot they had occupied just a moment ago. One of Gwendal’s soldiers, barely able to stand himself, had his sword raised, and pierced through Ashe’s armor. From behind Ashe, someone released a fireball that shoved the enemy away from the archer and to the ground, stealing his final breaths.

Ashe grasped his shoulder and fell to his knees in pain. He turned and upon seeing Byleth was unharmed, he smiled, relieved. They glanced to his shoulder, blood seeping through and staining his gloves.

Someone called for Ashe, for Byleth, but neither could answer.

Ashe closed his eyes and slumped forward, and the valley echoed with the professor’s scream.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

The ambush at Ailell had put everyone on edge. The thought of spies among their allies had forced everyone to be more vigilant and secretive as they strategized going forward in this war. Not only that, but Ailell had brought with it the grim reminder that members of the enemy forces had those who used to be classmates and friends.

They had been able to save Ashe, but war was unpredictable and the losses on both sides would be many. No one was guaranteed another day.

Ashe…

Byleth had thought about the archer often since their return from the valley. Hilda and Marianne had flown him back to the monastery as soon as they could after that soldier’s final attack. His injury had not been life threatening, but Marianne had been concerned about how he would heal, so they hurried back so Manuela could take a look.

As far as the physician could tell, Ashe wouldn’t lose mobility in his arm and required only a few days under her watchful eye.

They had been lucky.

Byleth had been full of regret the entire journey back, and blame still consumed their thoughts. This hadn’t been the reunion they had hoped for.

They trusted Ashe and believed him when he said he would fight on their side. They had hoped for an explanation, a redeeming look at why Ashe was on the other side of this conflict.

Instead, he laid in the infirmary, healing from a wound he shouldn’t have sustained. If only Byleth had been more observant.

Roaming the monastery brought back memories of a simpler, happier time. Byleth recalled moments spent with all their students; Ignatz telling them about his paintings; Raphael recounting stories about his sister.

Recently, they could recall with utmost clarity, a shopping trip where a thief had stolen a book from a market stall. Ashe had paid for the book and chased after the thief, though upon confronting him, let him go.

“He said he thought the book would fetch a good price, and that he really needed the money. He had a sick kid, and couldn't pay for medicine.”

“Sounds like a lie to me.” they had responded.

“Maybe you're right.” Ashe had acknowledged. “But if he really did have a sick child, that would be a matter of life and death. A little money is nothing compared to that. I'd rather believe a lie than risk someone's life if I'm wrong.”

Byleth shook their head. How could they have thought that the man who helped a thief, even though it may have been a con, would so easily turn against his friends? There had to be a reason.

Though they weren’t sure they deserved his explanation.

They sighed and looked up toward the second floor of the monastery. It was late and the windows of the infirmary were dark. Despite the turmoil and confusion in their heart, they hoped Ashe was resting and healing well. 

And that maybe someday, he would be able to forgive them.

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Claude’s next scheme involved taking back the Great Bridge of Myrddin and releasing the Empire’s hold on Count Gloucester. A surprise attack was risky, but doable. It would take a creative strategy to truly reclaim the bridge from the Empire’s hands and gain an advantage.

Claude and Byleth made their way to the Cardinal’s Room, discussing their options before the afternoon’s council meeting.

“I want Sylvain and Felix to continue working with their weapons, but we can also pair them up with Lorenz, Lysitheia, and Dorothea for magic drills.”

“Sounds great. It’ll give them more options at range, and a few more white magic users are never a bad thing.” Claude paused just inside the doorway, watching as his friend made their way to the head of the table.

Realizing they weren’t being followed, Byleth slowed and turned back toward him. “Is there something else on your mind, Claude?”

The tactician chuckled softly. “Aren’t you forgetting someone, Teach?”

They considered his question as they began organizing their notes and materials for the meeting. “No, I don’t believe so.”

“What about Ashe?”

They hesitated and clenched the map in their hands. “I did not forget him. He’s still healing.”

Claude stepped closer, their small hesitation not escaping his observant gaze. “Manuela said she’ll be releasing him from the infirmary before the week is up. After that, he’ll need only a few more days until he can return to training.”

“Oh. So soon.” They nodded. “Good. That’s good.” They smoothed out the map they were holding and busied their hands passing out the remaining parchments and maps, shoulders tensing under their thoughts and Claude’s sharp eyes.

Claude reached out and stilled their movements. “You know you didn’t do anything wrong, By.” he said softly, hoping to ease his professor’s inner turmoil.

His words only frustrated them more. They slammed the gathered belongings to the table and turned sharply to face Claude. “The hell I didn’t! I’m the reason he’s in the infirmary in the first place.”

The tactician shook his head, raising his hands placatingly. “This is war, my friend. You couldn’t have predicted what happened in Ailell.”

“Perhaps not. But I let my guard down and Ashe almost paid the price for my foolish mistake.”

“You’re being too hard on yourself.” Claude insists. “It could have happened to any one of us. Besides, Ashe is strong - stronger than he used to be. You both are. Neither of you would have gone down in the valley.”

Byleth shook their head. “You don’t know that for sure.”

Claude smirked and placed a confident hand on their shoulder. “Of course I do. Because you’re both here now and that’s what really matters.”

He was right, they knew he was right. The only thing that really mattered was that they had suffered minimal losses in Ailell overall, and had come out of the conflict relatively unscathed.

But still…

“Ahem.”

They turned to see Lorenz in the doorway, the rest of the Golden Deer and other former students, now soldiers, gathered behind him.

“If the two of you are in the middle of something, we can come back later.” Lorenz said with a joking tilt of his chin.

Claude laughed and waved the group in. “Nonsense. Teach and I were just passing the time until you all arrived. Nothing to see here.”

As everyone began taking their seats while chatting amongst themselves, Byleth went back to organizing their notes and papers. Claude brushed their shoulder, drawing their attention back to their conversation.

“He’ll run the gauntlet with me in a few days, and we’ll see where he fits in. Everything will be fine, Teach. Leave it to me.”

Byleth nodded. Even though they were questioning themselves and their judgement, there was no doubt of their trust in Claude von Reigan.

“Now,” Claude said, addressing the group assembled in the Cardinal’s Room. “Let’s show the Empire that we’ve got a few tricks up our sleeves.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

“Have you been to see him? He asks about you.”

Byleth sipped their tea, thinking about the best way to respond. “Not since he woke up.” they said, settling for honesty. “He shouldn’t want to see me.”

Dorothea tilted her head. “If he didn’t want to see you, he wouldn’t be asking after you. You’re important to him.” She sipped her tea and considered her next words. “I remember the two of you back during our school days. I mean, I know I transferred in late, but it was obvious that you had feelings for each other.” Dorothea chuckled softly.

Byleth tensed. This isn’t where they wanted the conversation to go. Though what did they really expect - most conversations with Dorothea circled back to romance or an adjacent topic eventually. 

“I think you should go see him.” Dorothea continued, ignoring Byleth’s discomfort. “A little heart to heart would be good for you both.”

“I wouldn’t know what to say to him. Especially now.” They looked into Dorothea’s eyes, showing the weakness that lies heavily on their heart. Weakness that Dorothea herself had once asked to see.

Dorothea gently placed her tea cup back on the table, and took Byleth’s hands in hers. “Professor,” she began, drawing their gaze. “Forgive me, but I think you’re reading into something that isn’t there. It seems like you believe that he may hate you after the ambush, and that couldn’t be further from the truth. I promise you.”

The bells of the cathedral chimed across the courtyard, bringing their conversation and tea to an end.

Dorothea gave their hands a reassuring squeeze and excused herself from the table. “Well, that was a lovely cup of tea. Thank you, professor. Please call me again.” She stood and moved to leave the gazebo. She paused and placed a hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “And Professor… please do consider my advice. I don’t want you to have any regrets.”

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Byleth does not take Dorothea’s advice.

Instead, they busied themself with all manner of work: Early mornings spent with merchants and the townsfolk discussing trade routes and making supply runs; late nights thinking of strategies and the army’s next steps; extra training, meetings with allies.

Anything they could do to avoid a certain green-eyed archer.

Ashe began attending council meetings shortly after being released from the infirmary. His input and knowledge from behind enemy lines was invaluable as they considered possible reactions from both the Empire army and the Faerghus Dukedom. He quickly regained everyone’s trust and was welcomed back among the ranks. Even Felix seemed to have moved past his initial distrust and concern.

After each meeting, Byleth could not escape Ashe trying to catch their gaze, searching for an opening to talk to them. Byleth made sure to never give him the opportunity. They were always continuing conversations with Shamir and Catherine, or rushing off to their next task.

They should have known it wouldn’t last.

One night, after a particularly grueling training session with Felix, Byleth found themself wandering through the greenhouse, basking in the calmness of the night as well as the relaxing floral scents surrounding them when a voice spoke behind them.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were avoiding me.”

Byleth startled, closed their eyes and took a breath. It seemed like their time had run out and they could no longer avoid this confrontation. Steeling themselves, they turned around to face their visitor.

“Ashe,” they said, hoping their voice was level and not betraying their nerves. “It’s good to see you out and about.” They looked over the man in front of them. The moonlight filtering through the greenhouse cast him in a shadowy blue tone. Ashe still looked like Ashe, albeit perhaps a bit pale and his arm still in a sling. “How are you feeling?”

Ashe hummed. “I’ve been better, that’s for sure. But, I’ll be returning to training the day after tomorrow. I’ve been looking forward to it.” He paused and looked away from them. “Though… I’d be even better if my Professor wasn’t avoiding me.”

“I’m sorry it seems that way. I’ve been busy, maneuvering soldiers, securing supplies…” Even with his face turned toward the ground, Ashe looked unconvinced. After all this time, he was still able to read Byleth like a book. “You should be resting.” they continued.

“I know. A-and I will. I just… I have to…” The archer sighed. “May I speak bluntly, Professor?”

 _“No,”_ They thought. “Ashe, I’m not really your professor anymore, I’m your friend--”

“Are you?” He looked up sharply, his voice trembling with uncertainty. “Because I’m not so sure anymore.”

Byleth could only stare. Their heart may not beat but somehow it could still break. How could they have let such a kind soul feel this much doubt? Wrapped up in their own thoughts, they hadn’t seen how their choices were hurting the one person they cared for the most. Again. Maybe this was a sign that the two of them were not meant to be anything more than student and professor after all.

The silence stretched between them, tense and thick with emotion.

“We thought you were dead.” Ashe finally spoke, his eyes soft and glistening with unshed tears. “Claude saw you fall over the cliff. I didn’t-- we didn’t know what to do. Somehow we decided the best course of action was to return to our territories and prepare for war.

“I went back to Faerghus with Sylvain and Felix. We pledged ourselves to Dimitri, for a while. But Dimitri had changed. Rumor was that he killed his uncle and Cornelia stepped in to rule. She supposedly had Dimitri executed, though no one really knows for sure. The Kingdom splintered after that. 

“Being Lonato’s adopted son, I didn’t inherit his name or his nobility. Lord Gwendal offered my siblings and I protection within House Rowe. I joined him, I had no choice. Though if I would have known he would align himself with the Empire after Dimitri disappeared, I would have found another way to protect my family.

“When I saw you on the battlefield, I couldn’t believe it!” His tears finally broke free and streamed down his cheeks. “Our orders were to clear the valley at any cost. I had to pretend, had to make them believe I was still on their side! I couldn’t--I wouldn’t let them--”

Byleth rushed to Ashe and held him in their arms as he sobbed.

“I wouldn’t let them take you from me a second time.”

He spoke with such conviction and honesty and his words held emotions Byleth didn’t know he carried. Perhaps Dorothea was right after all, that there was something there for them, even after all this time.

But still…

“You took the hit that was meant for me. You got hurt because I let my guard down for just a moment. You could have died. I failed you, Ashe.”

“I’d do it again! I’d take a blade a thousand times if it meant you would be safe.” He stepped back and looked into Byleth’s eyes. “You could never fail me. It’s thanks to you that I’m here now. I owe you, Professor. You saved my life. I swear I’ll do all I can to repay that debt.”

Byleth shook their head. “You don’t owe me a thing. In fact, I’m the one who owes you. I owe you an apology. I’m so sorry that I believed for even a moment that you were my enemy, and I’m sorry that you were hurt because of me.”

Ashe chuckled. “If you’re asking for my forgiveness, you have it, though you never needed it. And I’m sorry too.”

Byleth blinked at him, confusion written all over their face. “What do you have to apologize for?”

The archer smiled and brought Byleth’s hand to his lips, placing a small kiss on their knuckles. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to tell you this before. Maybe we could have avoided this misunderstanding.

“Five years ago, I was going to ask you for your permission to enter a courtship. A-after graduation, I mean. I was going to continue my knight training, and I know you may not have stayed at the monastery, but, I wanted --I want-- to try. I want to be with you.”

“Ashe--”

“Wait. Please, I need to get this off my chest.” His free hand was shaking as he held theirs, his cheeks flushed in the softest shade of red. “I know I’m just a commoner, I don’t have a crest or a prestigious family legacy, and I’ve done things I’m not proud of. And I know this isn’t the right time, with the war and all. But let’s do our best, and at the end of this conflict, I’ll ask you for real.”

They nodded. “Yes.”

“What?”

Byleth cupped his cheek and wiped away his tears. “My answer. At the end of the war, my answer is yes.”

“Really?” he asked, eyes shining in the low light of the greenhouse. “Wow. I can’t believe it!” He relaxed into their touch, the tensions between them disappearing as though they hadn’t existed. 

“We’ll look out for each other, and for our friends.” he continued. “We’ll see the end of this war and bring in a new age of peace.”

“That’s just like you, Ashe.” they said, smiling. “But first, you need your rest.”

“Right. I’ll head back to my quarters now.” He squeezed their hand, still resting in his. “Walk with me?”

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Do let me know your thoughts below or on Twitter, @amirah_leigh
> 
> Did you know there's an interest check on Twit for an [Ashe Big Bang??](https://twitter.com/AsheBigBang) Do check it out if you feel so inclined. ^-^ (I'm not affiliated with the Mods there, just wanted to give it a promo.)


End file.
